


Uncertainty

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hoshi feels confused about Trip's real feelings after 2.11 "Precious Cargo." Postep. (05/04/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Anyone sitting here?" Hoshi asked, walking over to Trip's table. Malcolm, Travis, and Trip all looked up at the sound of her voice, and they gestured to the open seat across from them. Hoshi sat down, only half listening to their conversation. Her mind was full of questions, full of uncertainties, and as she ate she thought of the recent events.

It's not polite to stare, Commander....he had been staring, hadn't he? And from the rumors that had been spreading, staring was not all he had done.

Hoshi frowned. Why should she care? It wasn't as if they were dating...

But that kiss...

Hoshi could still feel the tingling in her lips, even after several weeks. She couldn't shake the feelings away; could it have meant nothing to him?

"So...?" Travis asked suggestively, gesturing for Trip to continue.

"So what?" Trip replied, tilting his head in Hoshi's direction. Travis, however, didn't seem to catch the hint, for he continued.

"Oh come on, tell us what happened down there."

Hoshi's ears perked up at the topic, although she continued to eat in silence.

Trip cast a worried glance her way. He didn't feel guilty over what he had done, for he and Hoshi hadn't spoken much since the night of her transporter incident. He was sure that she had feelings for him, but after the past few weeks, his certainty died away little by little, and now, he was almost sure that his actions had pushed her away. However, as he gazed at her now, he felt a stab of regret hit his heart.

When Trip didn't respond to his question, Travis turned to Malcolm.

"Come on, Malcolm, what did you see when you went down there?"

Malcolm smiled, choosing his words carefully.

"Nothing really. They had just apprehended the kidnapper and were looking for his weapon in the swamps when we crossed paths. I don't think they were expecting us; pardon the expression, but I'm afraid we caught the commander with, um, his pants down. But lucky for us he didn't shoot, and lucky for him that we weren't hostiles."

Trip choked on his drink as Malcolm finished, turning to glare at the smug looking armory officer, who drank his tea quite calmly. Travis was laughing hard, his eyes tearing. Trip glare at them both.

Damn arrogant son of a...I oughta-

"I should be returning to duty." Hoshi said suddenly, moving to stand up.

Trip looked at her, her eyes clearly showing that she had understood the subtext of what Malcolm had said. She walked briskly away, not even saying goodbye, and headed out the door.

Trip shot Malcolm a death glare before getting up and hastily running after her, calling her name.

"Hey Hoshi! Hoshi, hold on a minute!"

Hoshi would have been content to walk away from him, but his cries were drawing attention from the other officers walking in the corridors, and so she slowed and waited for him.

Trip slowed down to stand beside her, pulling her to a corner off of the main hall.

"Hoshi, listen to me, I-"

"Was it all a lie, Commander?" Hoshi said coldly, fighting back tears.

I won't cry...I'm not going to let him see me cry. Dammit, he probably doesn't even know how much it hurts.

Trip swallowed at the sharpness of her voice. He could see that she was barely holding back tears, and it tore at him to see her so frail. He knew he had screwed up, but honestly, did she really care that much? She hadn't acted that way at all. That was why he had avoided her for the past few weeks, allowing her time and space to think things through.

"Hoshi..."

"Was it all a lie? Did the kiss mean anything to you at all?" She searched his face for answers, her resolve vanishing as the tears now flowed freely down her cheeks. "I don't know what to think now, Trip. I thought you cared...I actually thought you cared. But I guess it meant nothing at all to you."

"Hoshi...I don't...I mean...I do..."

Hoshi turned away, wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry I assumed too much, Commander. I have to get back to the bridge."  
With that, she walked away.

Trip stood speechless, his hands stretched in front of him as if to hold on to her. His own eyes were brilliant with unshed tears, his heart sobbing with unspoken words.

He finally turned away from her retreating form and walked back to the mess hall.


End file.
